After Ally A Saves the Day
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Allison is currently healing at Derek's loft, and Malia's looking after her. Lydia and Kira stop by after the defeat of the nogitsune. AU in which Allison survives. Oneshot! Girl bonding, and subtle hints of Scira, Stalia, and a couple more if you squint ;]


**Just another little au idea :} **

* * *

Malia supported Allison's head with the back of her arm, using her free hand to tip the bottle of water up to Allison's lips. The archeress used Malia as leverage, opening her mouth just enough to let the water trickle down her throat. For someone who had barely escaped death, she held on to her life tightly. Her body felt very weak, and she could barely move without assistance, or her wound stretching and hurting her. The only thing covering her upper body was white gauze, now stained with dried blood; friction caused more pain, so she was just in her underwear as well. She didn't mind. She was actually glad they were more like boy shorts rather than something racier that she preferred to wear on a good day.

"Thanks..." Allison croaked, and Malia nodded, making sure her head landed softly on the pillows.

"Is...is she okay? Is she awake?"

The two girls looked up as the door slid open, surprised that it was Kira and Lydia who entered the loft, looking tired but mostly unharmed, much to Allison's relief.

"She's fine." Malia beckoned them to come in further, and Lydia didn't hesitate to rush to her best friend's side.

"What happened?" Allison asked them hoarsely after receiving a kiss on the forehead from Lydia. "Is everyone okay? Did we...?"

"Yeah," Kira repeated Scott's exact word after Stiles fainted. "The nogitsune is gone. Stiles is gonna be alright."

Malia sighed in relief, and Allison wanted to copy her actions; her lips pulled up at the corners instead.

"Where...?" It hurt to speak, but Allison had to know...

"The boys are with Deaton," Lydia answered this time.

"We wanted to see you," Kira added, and Allison smiled softly at her. "You did it, Allison. You saved everyone!"

"I don't know about that but...thanks...for your positivity, Kira."

Kira gave her hand a squeeze.

"Is there anything I can get you? Do you need anything?" Lydia asked, biting her lip.

"I need," Allison was close enough to grasp Lydia's hand, and the slightest of tugs was all it took for Lydia to slide in carefully next to her, "for you to stop worrying. I'm fine. Malia's been taking good care of me. Right, Malia?"

Malia's lips pulled up at the corners.

"You're Malia?" Kira asked, and she nodded. "Hi, I'm Kira." The two girls shook hands and engaged in small talk for a while.

Meanwhile, Lydia snuggled up with Allison as much as she could without hurting her.

"I still can't believe you're..."

"I know..."

"You shouldn't be..."

"I know..."

"But you are..."

"Yeah..."

Lydia sighed, burying her face in Allison's shoulder.

And she began to cry.

Allison sobbed with her. They were so close to losing each other. Kira's conversation with Malia quieted, the other two watching the saddening sight before them. Seeing her friends cry made Kira want to cry, and before she knew it she was crawling into bed with them on the other side of Allison; the hunter and the banshee took one look at the kitsune and sobbed harder, leaving the werecoyote in an awkward position next to the bed.

Wiping the tears from her face, Kira stretched a hand to Malia when she spotted her glassy eyes; Malia hesitated, but slowly took a hold of her hand, giving Kira a squeeze and a little nod.

Allison's tears burned, and she shut her eyes tight, feeling Lydia and Kira cuddled up against her. Lydia's sobs broke her heart, but Kira, _Kira_...Allison was starting to warm up to this girl. Sure, she was naive and Scott's new love, but she had heart and a gentle soul that was tainted with the darkness that came with the supernatural. Kira reminded Allison of herself, before she knew who she really was. Before she fell in love with Scott. She had been so ready to die that even after being impaled, dying in Scott's arms, she told him that it didn't even _hurt_.

Her body soaked up the miserable emotions from around her like a wet sponge, and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Isaac returned sometime later, very late into the night. At the sound of light snores, Scott prevented Stiles just from tripping over his shoelaces. The four allies took in the shocking scene before them. There on the mattress lay Allison, but she wasn't alone; Lydia lay fast asleep, her arms around Allison's shoulders; Allison held a sleeping kitsune in her arms, Kira's head brushing Allison's jawline; and curled up in Kira's lap was Malia, their hands still laced together.

Derek was already formulating a plan in his head, sharing a look with Scott while Stiles and Isaac just stared, dumbfounded.

"Take a girl. Don't wake her up," Derek instructed, voice leveled and low.

Scott didn't hesitate to reach Kira's side (but then again, being the true alpha he was, he wouldn't have minded if he was asked to carry each of them). The current position she was in, though...he was going to require help.

"Stiles, get over here."

Stiles walked around the bed, eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Can you get Malia?" Scott asked, and Stiles nodded, cheeks pink in the moonlight. Proceeding with caution, they pried Kira and Malia's fingers away from each other, Scott pulling Kira up by her arms and Stiles sliding his arms underneath the werecoyote. In a swift movement, Scott was standing upright again, this time with the kitsune in his arms. Stiles, not being used to this kind of thing, took a little longer but was able to stand with Malia.

"Lydia," Derek told Isaac.

"What?" Isaac started to protest. "Why can't I get-"

"If you move Allison the wrong way, you'll injure her more. Get. Lydia."

Isaac looked at Scott for help, but all the true alpha could do was lift a sheepish shoulder. Groaning, he stooped down while Derek went opposite him, picking up the strawberry blonde beauty-who was much lighter than he had anticipated.

Derek, the younger males will never know how he does these things, now held Allison almost completely paralleled to the floor. He was careful not to bend her forward too much, or it'll irritate her wound, possibly rousing her.

"Now what?" Stiles asked dryly, his arms already tired.

Kira shifted in Scott's arms, humming softly as she nuzzled her face in his chest. "I should probably take Kira home..." Scott looked up at Derek. "But I was kind of thinking that maybe I could crash here for the night?" Derek's response was a nod. "Stiles?"

"Of course. I would love to stay in a place that gives me nightmares." He earned arched eyebrows and a worried look for that one. "..._Kidding_."

"Isaac?"

"This isn't my home anymore. It never was."

"Oh will you quit being a drama wolf? You guys can probably hold them all night but I'm literally _about to drop her_. Can we get on with this, please?"

Derek sighed. "Scott and Stiles, you take them upstairs. Isaac, come with me."

"Why do _I_ have to use the stairs?" Stiles whined as he followed Scott up.

"Shh," Scott chuckled.


End file.
